


Let Me Love You

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: Pure fan-service kissing with a side of angst at the beginning.Slight TW for bullying/homophobia





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my wattpad drafts from FEBRUARY 2016 and I’m slightly horrified at how terrible it was so I decided to edit it and add an ending. Enjoy!

“Kurt?" 

No reply. 

"Kurt!?"

"What?!" Kurt replied frustratedly.  
"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Blaine protested, eyes fixed firmly on the road. 

They were in Blaine's car, driving along a dark and deserted road illuminated at intervals by the streetlights, each emitting a pale yellow glow. They were headed towards Kurt's house, since it was way past curfew, so Blaine wouldn't dare try to sneak back into his dorm. And besides, his friends would cover for him if his absence was noted. 

"Well you did embarrass me! In front of a lot of people from my school! They don't like me as it is and then you just had to go and pull a stunt like that. Do you know how many slushie-facials I'm going to get because of this?!" Kurt ranted, gesturing theatrically on instinct. 

The stunt in question was simple; they were at Lima Bean, as per usual, and they had just gotten their coffees and sat at a vacant table when Karofsky and his minions sauntered in, greeting them with a chorus of _“Hey fag! Who's this? Your freak of a boyfriend?"_. Kurt simply sighed, ignoring their childish remarks, but Blaine, it seemed, could not stand idle by, and gave into their taunting. He stood up, eye to eye with the bully, and shoved him hard by the shoulders, starting and push-fight which almost instantaneously turned into a real fight, which was eventually broken apart by the furious Lima Bean staff. Kurt, too shocked and mortified to provide an excuse, grabbed Blaine by the wrist and pulled him swiftly out of the shop, leaving their untouched coffees on the table. 

"I'm sorry! I couldn’t take them taunting you like that, it's just not fair!" Blaine pointed out angrily, hitting the steering wheel with both hands in frustration, luckily being stopped at a traffic light at the time. 

"Blaine it's okay! It's not as if I ever let it bother me. I don't care what they say, my life and what I do with it isn't any of their damn _business_ , but what I _do_ care about is you making a public spectacle of yourself! Blaine, I love you, but I don't need you to fight my battles for me," Kurt explained rather calmly considering the rather heated argument they had found themselves in as the light up above turned green and they continued on down the empty road.

"I know, I know," Blaine sighed, conceding at last. "Wait... you- you just said that you loved me."

"Shit," Kurt muttered under his breath. "Shit Blaine, of course I love you."

"You've never actually said it. Until now," Blaine breathed in awe. 

"Yeah. Well. I love you," Kurt stammered, suddenly overcome with nerves, running his hands through his hair. 

"I... I love you too," Blaine grinned as he pulled his car into the driveway of Kurt's home. He finally pulled his eyes away from the windscreen to look at the gorgeous boy sitting next to him.  His usually neat hair stuck up in tufts from where his hands had raked through it and his porcelain skin was flushed a rosy shade of pink, and Blaine would be lying if he said Kurt didn't look incredibly beautiful at that moment.

Blaine smiled lop-sidedly with absolute adoration and felt around in the semi-darkness for Kurt's hand. He clasped it between his own for a moment, feeling it's clammy warmth. Then he abruptly drew away and clambered not-so-gracefully out of the vehicle, racing around the front of the car to open the door for Kurt in a gentlemanly fashion. 

Kurt laughed, his nose scrunching slightly and mouth stretching into a wide smile.  
"Why thank you kind sir, I guess chivalry isn’t dead after all," he teased, taking Blaine's proffered hand and quietly closing the car door behind him. 

Blaine, still clasping Kurt's hand with their fingers laced together, led him towards the house, pausing to open the door, which had been left unlocked by Finn presumably, in his rush to see Rachel without their absent parents finding out. Meaning that the house was empty. Blaine smirked. 

"What?" Kurt asked, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion as to why Blaine had stayed paused with the door open.  
He offered no explanation and simply continued smirking before suddenly grabbing Kurt by the waist and hoisting him into a bridal-style lift. 

_"Blaine!"_ Kurt protested, momentarily shocked by his boyfriend's actions. Blaine silenced him with a soft kiss and entered the house, fumbling with the doorknob for a moment to pull it to behind him. 

Kurt sighed contentedly and relaxed into the kiss and idly threading his fingers through Blaine's gel-slicked hair. Their lips were forced to part whilst Kurt was put down so that they could safely navigate the stairs, still cloaked in darkness, having forgone searching for the light-switch in favour of rushing straight upstairs. Once they reached Kurt's bedroom the door was pushed open and they both entered, Kurt suddenly finding himself pushed up against the door that had clicked shut behind him. 

Kurt's hands were tangled  in Blaine's hair once more and Blaine's were cupping Kurt's face, stroking feather-light touches across both of his cheeks. They were passionate and pressed flush against each other, their bodies interlocking perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

Blaine's hands travelled down Kurt's body, caressing his silky-smooth jawline, gliding his fingers along the sharp collarbones, tracing the invert of his arched spine. 

"Fuck," Kurt whispered, his breath hitching in his chest as Blaine's hands finally rested firmly on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer and keeping him there. 

A sharp shot of pleasure rippled through their bodies and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, his muscular arms holding Kurt firm by sliding even further down and interlocking both of his hands beneath Kurt's ass. Purely for stability, of course. 

Blaine’s tongue darted out and licked across the crease of Kurt’s lips. He parted them in surprise, but welcomed the new heat of Blaine’s open mouthed kissed. Kurt reluctantly pulled away, making Blaine whine slightly from the sudden loss of sensation against his mouth.

“Shh, trust me,” he murmured, his voice low. He leaned forward hesitatingly, his breath ghosting over Blaine’s neck. He shivered. 

Kurt butterfly-kissed down Blaine’s neck to his collar-bones, the fluttery barely-there touch was intoxicating. 

Blaine carefully walked over to the bed and bent forward, laying Kurt on it, continuously lip-locked. They awkwardly inched upwards until Kurt's back was pressed up against the pillows with Blaine sitting straddled across his waist. 

Kurt pushed Blaine's Dalton blazer off his shoulders and tossed it haphazardly in the vague direction of his desk and started unbuttoning the crisp white shirt worn beneath it, leaving the tie loosely knotted around Blaine's neck. All the while Blaine was smiling absently, just letting the feeling wash over him. 

He was partway through freeing the third button when Blaine's common sense surfaced and he gently pushed Kurt off him.

"What?" Kurt asked, attempting to catch his breath in this interlude between kisses. 

"It’s late, Kurt. We both have school tomorrow and as much as I want to see every single inch of you- ” his tone was lilting and his eyes dragged down Kurt’s chest ever so slowly, as if he was trying desperately to commit the sight in front of him to memory. “I’ll have to be up before five am to sneak back on campus. Besides, fifteen minutes ago we were practically at each other’s throats- ”

“If you hush your pretty mouth, mine could literally be at your throat within a second- ” Kurt interrupted teasingly. 

Blaine barked with laughter, caught off guard by Kurt’s remark. “I love you. And this? This is enough for now. When it happens, I want it to be really special. So, will you cuddle me to make my inevitable detention tomorrow worth it?” 

As a reply, Kurt gently took one Blaine's hands and held it against the left side of his chest, over his heart. Blaine could feel it beating. Beating for him. “Try and stop me.”


End file.
